The Magical Pizza Angel
by DarkPrincessCLE
Summary: When Freddy finds mysterious little Sapphire in the party room one night he gets intrigued by her curious mind about Foxy, who hasn't come out in ages. With the help of Freddy and the rest of the animatronics including Mike the night guard they make it a goal to get him out. Find out what happens in The Magical Pizza Angel.
1. Hello Stranger

I started to activate, Chica and Bonnie were still sleeping, Foxy was being his own kept self, but all I could hear was crying. It came from one of the party rooms, I roamed in to see who it was. There was a very short girl, she looked to be older then a kid's age but too young to be an adult.

"Hey there little girl, what's your name and what are you doing here?" I asked her. Mangle surfaced from the corner and threw her a toy. It hit her in the face and then she began to cry again.

"Why is it crying?" Mangle asked. I glared at her and sighed. Mangle crawled back to where she once emerged from. I went up to the little girl and pat her head. She looked up at me with big sapphire like blue eyes.

"I don't know how I got here, I feel as if it was a vivid dream." She said. I carried her out in my arms, she seemed so light and fragile, like an angel with lost wings.

I turned the corner and there stood Chica.

"Hey Freddy where have you- oh my what do we have here?" Chica asked. I guess she got spooked cause she clenched on to me. "Oh it's ok girly, my name's Chica The Chicken and we're happy to have you with us. Here at Freddy Fazbea- Freddy aren't we closed?"

"Yes we are Chica, I have no idea why she's here and neither does she." I said.

"Fazbear! Get back to your stage!" Mike shouted over the PA system. I walked to the office showed him the girl and he melted at the heart.

I sat her at one of the tables in the dining room by the stage. Bonnie hopped down and gave her a carrot. She smile and told him thank you.

"So Fred, has the ol cap'n seen her yet." Mike asked. We both looked at pirate cove, Foxy hasn't been out for a long time. It worried us.

"No, unfortunately I wish he'd come out so he could." I told him. Mike looked at me and his face just quivered. "I miss him too buddy, but I don't see him coming out too soon Mike."

We could hear him mumbling his song out of the cove. It made Mike almost do this tiny cringe. I looked at him with an "I know" sort of feel.

Bonnie was siting with the girl and we were at least happy to see her laughing and smiling. "So what brings you here little carrot, you seem lost?" Bonnie asked her. She looked at him and shivered.

"I don't remember much of what even happened, I don't even know how I got here." She replied.

"You're eyes are beautiful." Chica told her. "They're like blue diamonds in the sea, not that I've been to the see they just look it."

"You never told us your name little carrot, do you even remember?" Bonnie asked her.

"Her eyes look like sapphires to me." I said. "Of course everyone loves a precious jewel."

She giggled and smiled at me. "Well that's my name, Sapphire." She said.

Chica hugged her and smiled. "What a lovely name for a pretty girl."

"Thanks Chica." She said. She looked over at the cove. "What's in there?"

"Oh little carrot, that's an old friend that needs a little love." Bonnie told her. "That friend in there is the good ol cap'n, he hasn't been out for a good long time."

Sapphire looked at the cove again. "He's different, just like me?"

"I guess you could say." Replied Bonnie.

Sapphire teared up a bit, I guess it was time he met her and she met him.


	2. Saying Hi To A Goodbye

Sapphire gazed at the cove all night in odd wonder, I almost wanted to pull her away fearing Foxy would shut out completely. Her midnight blackish blue hair made her pale skin almost pop, her red lipstick was dark, almost tomato sauce colored. She opened up her mouth to say something, then abruptly shut it.

"Freddy?" She asked. "If I were to say something would he come out?"

"I don't really know." He replied. "Mike, do you think he would."

"I doubt it." Mike said. Mike was always like this, down on every thing. Chica went up to him and whacked him in the head.

"You know you could help her out Mike, it's not everyday we get a new visitor." Chica told him. "Try."

"I'm not gonna try, what Foxy does is his business." Mike replied. Chica had a high hope that Sapphire would find him a way out.

Later the next night, we watched her sitting at the cove and she was actually talking to him.

"Hey Mr. Animatronic Man please come out. Now I know something happened to you, but I just want to say hello. That's no harm right?" She tried so hard to get Foxy out, and then she gave up. She sat on the edge of the cove and began to cry.

"Ye know lassie... You're alright." Foxy poked his hand out patted her shoulder. "Don't cry love, I'm a useless piece of scrap metal."

She stood up and walked back to me. "Bonnie, why would he say that?"

"I know what it is little carrot, I just shouldn't say. It's hard on all of us and why we wish he would just come out. Poor Chica has been in love with the cap'n for years." I said to her. Chica walked up and Foxy promptly yelled at her to go away.

Sapphire went with Chica into the kitchen and talked to her, I went up and gave Foxy a piece of my mind.

"It's been twenty years Foxy, come on! Come out, We all know you're sorry, Chica misses you-"

"I know she misses me that's why she sneaks to the cove at night and tries to get me out. Bonnie do I really have to come out when we all know Mike still probably hates me?"

"He doesn't hate you! You're a very loved animatronic here-"

"That's just it, LOVED. I was LOVED!" Foxy got fed up with me trying to force him out that he made Mangle shut me up.

"Just give up, he's not going to come out Bonnie." Mike said. "Ever since my incident I doubt he'll resurface."

I didn't want to give up, I didn't want US to give up. There's something about Sapphire though. She got his hand out of the cove and he talked to her. He made some sort of interaction with her, but he should just come out.

Sapphire walked out with a little box and rested it on the cove. Both his hand and hook came out and took the box into the cove with him.


	3. Ye Be Held In Me Heart

There sat that tiny box in me lap. Who was this child, what was she doing here? I opened the box and there sat a little trinket with a hook on it. There was a card in there that read...

"Dear Captain or Cap'n, I don't have much to give you, but here is one of my earrings. I know you're different and so am I, isn't that what this world is about sir?

Sincerely, Sapphy"

I sat there and stared at the earring. It had a star with a blue moon attached to it. I could have sat a stared at it all day, it was like a piece of treasure I never had foreseen. After Bonnie had yelled at me, her crying on me stage front, Mike passing and going, I just would sit there and sigh. "You're different and so am I..." It made me wonder if she knew what had happened, why I was staying in here like this, why I wanted no part with the Fazbear gain for a long time, and why there was a "SORRY OUT OF ORDER" sign posted.

"BONNIE ME LAD COME BACK!" I shouted. I heard heavy thumping footsteps and Bonnie sat on the cove.

"What now Foxy?" He asked. He turned his head slightly and looked at me. I lifted my eyepatch to see more clearly. He looked mad, in fact he always looked mad.

"Who is this Sapphire? Does she come from more than the seven seas?"

"Foxy she came from the Party Room Freddy said."

"Well then, why is she here?"

"We don't know, but she's a very special girl it seems."

"Ha what ye trying to prove Bonnie?" I asked him. "That I'm a soulless monster. I know of that already."

"You know," said a wee little voice, "some things come in small packages other things come in ship loads." I saw that girl sitting with Bonnie. She had shiny black hair, red ruby like lips, and pale blue-ish like skin. I've never seen a child like her. She had so much life to her it was so...beautiful. She wept a wee bit, and it gave me some tingly emotion. I quickly shut the curtains of the cove. Not now. Not now could I deal with this.

I could slowly hear bits and pieces of what they for told. It was gut wrenching and painful. I hate hearing children cry, the last time I heard something like that was when it was my accident with Mike. He'll never forgive me, I scared him for life literally. I was his hero, he was my number one mate. Do you know how that feels, it feels like the most magical thing in the world.

"I'm sorry little carrot, I have no clue if he means harm or not." Bonnie told her, but she said something I'll never forget.

"I'm not crying cause he seemed mean to you guys. I'm crying cause I want to help and it might make a change. He seems so nice, I don't want him to be sad anymore."

It made my heart melt that she cared so much about me. I sat in the corner and slightly wept. I've never thought in an entire lifetime that someone would finally notice. "I know you're different and so am I, isn't that what this world is about sir?" Heart melting words.


	4. The Bully

School and the Pizzeria. Those were my two places of home. Well the pizzeria was my home. Getting hugs from Freddy, carrots from Bonnie, and snuck into the kitchen to hang with Chica. Though the most important thing of all was sitting at the cove waiting for the Cap'n.

I learned from the past few days that Balloon Boy is a creep and Mangle feels broken and unused like Cap'n. Balloon Boy tried to look up my skirt and grab my undergarments off.

"Yo it's stupid Sapphire again." Ugh really them again, the Goonies they should be called. Jeff and his dumb friends always did this to me.

"Hey Sapphy." Jeff blocked my way to the pizzeria door. "What you doing at a dumb kiddy place like this. Hahaha Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where dumb creatures come to life." I felt like punching him knowing what Cap'n's told me. "Seriously I think if you wanted to work here you'd be the most nerdy person in the world, not that you weren't already."

Just then a slam came to the door on the other side of me. It was Mike in a nice dress coat and winter cap. "Sapphire head inside Freddy's been waiting for you. Don't worry you're not in trouble he wants to know how your talk with Foxy went last night."

"Foxy?" I asked him.

"The Cap'n. Foxy is his real name." Mike said. Mike was holding one Goonie on the ground with his shoe, another ran, the other sat in the corner filming, and Jeff was getting stared down by Mike.

"Oh yeah whatcha gonna do Ya son of a b-" Mike put his arm in a lock hold around Jeff's neck and he slammed him strait into the dining room.

"M-Mike where are your manners." Chica looked at him with piercing eyes and Mangle continued to go on about the day.

"So this brat took my arm and slapped balloon boy with it, granted I would have done the same thing."

"That doesn't seem nice Mangle, even though I think he's a giant creep." I replied. Jeff sat there in awe as I talked to them. Bon Bon and Bonnie sat strumming their guitars and serenading us. Toy Chica sorta sang along with only the words she knew. It felt like I was home.

Foxy hung out his hand to motion me over, I followed the signal but first I told him I was going to talk to Freddy.

I walked up to Freddy, he was smiling with big gleaming eyes. "Hey there Sapphy."

"How'd you get a hold of Mike? Did you figure out a way to use a phone?"

"After you left for school this morning I told Mike to tell you that. So how was good ole Foxy?"

"I didn't really get a chance to talk to him, he sorta shut us out." I told him. Freddy crawled down from the stage and looked at Jeff.

"Who's that, a friend?" He asked.

"Who Jeff? God no! He's the worst!"

Jeff sat in the corner next to the Marionette Box. I knew Mari was going to come out after he heard something moving but I didn't want to warn Jeff. Mari popped his head out and looked at him. Jeff freaked out and slapped him. Mari growled and climbed back into the box.

"Why I oughta give him a piece of my mind." Freddy doesn't usually get mad but when he's mad he's beyond the breaking point. I guess that's why he's a bear. Bonnie held him back and whispered in his ear some things I couldn't make out but he seemed to calm down after he said that.

"Hey me favorite lass, how was the talk with Freddy?" Foxy asked.

"Good I guess why hasn't Mike thrown out Jeff the Jackass yet?"

"I don't know but he needs to maintain the lane Lois." Foxy stared at me a bit through the curtain.

"You mean 'maintain Lois lane'?" I asked.

"Yes that." He replied with a chuckle.

I sat on the cove and talked to him for about an hour and then joined the others for dinner. Jeff sat and watched, I could tell school tomorrow was going to be a disaster spelling G-O-O-N-I-E-S.


	5. The History

I sat in my lovely box of red and white holding my face. That brut hurt me and he was going to pay. I could hear BB screaming but I thought to myself "good". He's such a little brat, both the brut and BB. Gah that and him both SUCK. Later I heard a bit of silence and then a knock on my box.

"Mari, it's me Sapphy. Are you ok?" Oh Sapphire is a gem literally. She's so polite and shinny like one I love her. I poked my head out to greet her.

"Oh Sapphire that brut! Is he gone?!" I asked her.

"Unfortunately no... I really wish he was... He irks me..."

"What's your story behind him love?" I asked her. I wasn't trying to go deep into it but it made me curious.

"He... Ugh where do I begin. We use to be great friends, then middle school hit. He became a star athlete and I was forgotten. Every time he would see me he'd throw things at me. He would only be nice to me when we were alone. Then he made those dumb friends, who also despise me to a high degree. He made me feel lower and lower when he was with them. Eventually I stopped talking to him, but that didn't change things. I guess I was never in the in crowd anyways."

"You fit in well with us Sapphire you just need to expand it." I held her in my arms and made her feel well loved, which is all of our jobs.

Later I went up to the kid cove and sat with Mangle.

"You know that brut who's here?" I asked her.

"That kid who hit you, yeah I guess I know if his presence but what about him?" She asked.

"Mangle, Sapphire has a history with him. He ruined her life."

"I could tell from the sneer she laid across 'er face."

"I want a way to fix things between them." I told her.

"Oh and how is that going to to be assessed?" She asked.

"Will find a way... I promise."


	6. She Is Safe

I sat looking at my feet. Dinner seemed to be more of a disaster. Jeff never left and things escalated, now I'm sitting with Mike in the office waiting for Jeremy.

"You know that kid is going to piss me off. Oh god scuse my language." He said.

"It's ok, they should be the impression he leaves on everyone." I told him. Jeff use to be my friend, now he's more than just an enemy. He's more like Satan than anything. I can barely stand being in the same classes with him at school. Aw crap school...

"Mike do I really have to go back tomorrow?" I pleaded to him.

"I wish I could give you a mercy rule on that Hun." He replied. That meant "no" but Mike just put it to nicer words rather than his usual blunt attitude.

"Aw but him and those goons. C'mon can't you call me in sick?" I should have quit but I didn't I felt strong in my words. Mike shook his head and gave me a face like "that was that."

The next day almost seemed normal, nor-mal? I went to school but I came out with a fat lip and black eye. Jeff spread the word around that I was a member of the Fazbear team. It's not that I worked there it's that I lived there. Oh that just makes it worse.

"W-whoa what happened?!" Mike held the door for me as a crowd was running after me I dove into the cove where Foxy had asked that question.

"Those idiots at school spread the word about how I live here and now everyone is stalking me and laughing at me." I replied. I was so mad. Jeff managed to sneak back in where Mari, ripped him into the box. We heard distant yelling, ah my favorite kind. Foxy hugged me and asked if I was ok.

"I guess I mean it didn't hurt that bad." Jeff popped out of the box. Oh dear, round three. I shivered in Foxy's arms it was scary. It's like if you were lost and you couldn't find your way home. You would look to the stars to feel better than follow them.

Jeff looked all over the place and sat down with a red face. It wasn't anger, it was something else. I told Foxy farewell as I tried to leave the cove. Foxy's hook got caught on my shirt then as I tried to leave and it ripped it clean off. It's not like I was topless I had on a bra, so most would assume a bikini top. Jeff looked at me, there was no sign of laughter in his eyes anymore, it was "oh gawd girl cover yo self." He quickly stood up and gave me his hoodie to put on. I would have tried to refuse the offer but I was cold. God what did Mari do to him?

Jeff took me by the hand and ran me to the party stage.

"Stay here I'll be right back Sapph." He called me Sapph. God he hasn't done that in years. Jeff ran out the door, there were sounds of a huge riot, then nothing. Jeff came back in pleased with himself a bit.

"What you do Ya goon?" I asked him.

"A lot of things, they won't bother you anymore." He replied. Whoa what did he say?

I went to the cove and sat on the edge. Foxy came out and handed me the remains of my shirt. I looked at him and smiled.

"You ok Matey?" He asked

"Yeah Foxy I'm fine, though something about Jeff seems off." I replied. Mangle crawled to the edge and looked at us.

"Well Mari was a bit of assistance. He talked to him." She said.

"Oh really why ye say that he'd help?" Foxy asked.

"W-why not." She replied.

Jeff sat at the back stage and pondered for a bit. He slung on his back pack but before that he pulled something out.

"Here I suppose you would like this back wouldn't you?" It was a necklace with my mother's name engraved on it. He ripped it off my neck a few weeks prior to this. He blushed and I broke into tears, I never thought I'd see it again. Jeff ruffled my hair and said goodbye. He left with a sorta shuffling step. I looked over at the Prize Corner, Mari seemed pleased, which made me suspicious. Oh well that's fine, it seems like a new beginning.


	7. She Is Safe Part Two

I slammed my bag on the edge of my bed. God that puppet ripped me a new one, but it's my own fault for not knowing better. Sapphire and I use to be the greatest friends of all time. I guess I left her in middle school. She never use to have dark hair, heavy makeup, or pale skin. She had some sort of color to her, blonde hair with blue tints, and she never cared if she had on makeup or not. I loved that about her where she enjoyed being her. Then I met Harper and those idiots, gah I wish I never did. She use to say "You're the best Jeff." now it seems so different.

I pulled this little book out from under my bed. It was labeled "Our Adventures." Sapphire had this idea one day we would still follow the journey when we got married to people and had kids, she started even picking out names for her future kids. I spent my time dreaming about being with her. Now I don't think she'll ever forgive me.

I climbed out of my bed when I found the picture I was looking for. It was a picture of us as three year olds at Freddy Fazbear's. Now that I know the animatronics are alive it freaks me out a bit. I sat then staring at the picture of Sapphy on her birthday, that was the last time I saw a true smile. After that her mom got sick and died, her dad then started drinking and left himself to rot. My mom felt so bad for her that she stayed with us for a while. I thought this would be my chance to tell her I loved her. Then after a few months her grandmother and grandfather called and she moved in with them. I don't know why I waited that long, it's a regret that I wish I didn't have.

"Jefferson!" My mom called for me.

"Yeah mom?" I called back.

"How was your day?"

"Good I guess." I forgot I had the picture in my hand and my mom saw it.

"Oh Jeff I remember when we took this, aw Sandra was still alive and well then. How is Sapphy have you seen her? I haven't heard you bring her up in a long time." She asked.

"Yeah, she's um working at Freddy's now actually, security guard."

"Oh how fun, I always new she put that tough and ruggedness to the test." She said. I couldn't tell my mom Sapph was living there, she'd worry. I don't know why she was though even though I wish I did or would have asked. Mom told me dinner would be ready in five, and I sat on my bed in grief. Later there was a knock at my door and it was the guy that worked as the security guard.

"Good evening Jeff." He said. "Sapphire wanted me to drop off something as I headed off to work." He handed me a slip of paper with a phone number on it with a small note on the side.

"Dear Jeff, here's my number lets talk." Is what the note said.

I typed it into my phone and texted her.

"Hey Sapph..."

"Jeff?"

"Yeah."

"Oh hey sorry Mike was awkward giving it to you."

"No he wasn't bad at all, I mean he growled but nothing more."

"Yeah he does that." She then texted me an emoticon of a blushing shrugging look.

"I can sorta tell. How's your dad dare I ask?"

"I don't know to be perfectly honest with you."

"I'm sorry."

"That's ok Jeff I knew you were probably going to ask." She sends me a selfie of her and Chica.

"Nice look on you next to Chica."

"I know right she's fabulous."

"So how long have you been staying there?"

"About two weeks...maybe three? I don't know but the company is nice here."

"How do you sleep there dare I ask? Sapph you can tell me if I'm going too far."

"You're not really asking if I sleep clothed or not is far fetched." That made me chuckled that she said that. She use to be a smart Alec like that all the time. Now I started to get messages from Harper.

"Bro what was with you earlier screaming like that, God don't be such a-" I didn't finish reading it, because I decided to delete it right away. I continued to talk to her all night I then fell asleep at ease knowing she was safe and sound.


	8. Facelift

I threw a cupcake at Bonnie's head. I glared at him with soulless eyes out of my endoskeleton.

"Are you crazy?! What are you talking about, Sapphire and that creep, no!" Bonnie was talking about how that guy looked at Sapphire. He said he looked "ready for a real woman." Well I took that to offense. If guys were ready for real women I would have been with Foxy a long time ago.

"His names Jeff my lovely old gal." Marionette said poking out of the present box. He had a big smirk on his face and he was going to make it known. "Jeffry Hastan or what ever Sapphire said his last name was." He crawled out and slithered towards us. He leaned against Bonnie and sighed.

"Wow you must be so tired from scooting five inches Mari." Bonnie snarked. I wasn't a fan of Marionette either, but I think Bonnie went a little far with that comment. He pushed him off his shoulder and huffed.

"You brut, you got me dirty!" He screeched.

Mike whined over the PA system. "Will the bunny, the puppet, and the duck looking chicken thing play nice? I have a head ache."

Bonnie and Mari pointed at me, "IT WAS CHICA!" I sighed and just sat in a huff, you could hear Foxy laughing from the cove it was that bad. Sapphire looked up from her laptop and giggled. Foxy popped his hand out and pat her head. Sapphire had gotten him to the point where he'll stick his hand and his hook out and he'll tell some stories. It still wasn't the same to us cause we missed him. Bonnie lifted me up and sat me on his lap.

"You know Chica if don't want the ole cap'n anymore you always have me." He smiled at me and poked my cheek. I slapped him and he released me. Mari laughed at the sight and I kicked him across the room. I then went and sat on the stage and Sapphire followed. She looked at me and smiled.

"Don't let them get to you, I know they can be hard on you sometimes Chica, but the world will be better." She said to me. I blushed and smiled. I'm glad I have another female here besides Toy Chica.

"Yeah I really shouldn't but yet I do. It's hard you know, I don't have many females here."

"What about Mangle and Toy Chica?"

"Mangle's a boy."

"A what?!"

"A boy yeah, he was never a she." I'm surprised she didn't know that, I thought that was obvious. The way he is towards us gave it away. I guess since she isn't an animatronic she doesn't understand our logic. Freddy walked over to us and smiled.

"I punished the boys Chica, they won't be much of nonsense anymore." He said.

"Yeah my face!" Bonnie walked up faceless to us as Mike held up his head.

"Wait but what does Mike have to do with this?" Sapphire asked. Mike looked at the head in confusion and screamed.

"Nothing he just found it." Freddy replied. Sapphire giggled at the sight of Bonnie faceless and I laughed as loud as I could. I could see it now; Bonnie The Bunny Becomes Bonnie The Slender. Coming soon to a theater and papers near you.


	9. The Office

I sat there with Bonnie's head and sighed. "He's the one that dug his own grave." I said to myself. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, Jeremy wasn't going to be on shift tonight so it was just me here in the office. A few times Sapphire came in to check up on me, such a sweet kid she is. On the other hand though I had Bonnie's poor face on my lap. Freddy had gotten mad at the fact that Bonnie and Mari were making a scene and provoking Chica. Chica sat and glared at the wall. I felt bad for her but I also felt bad for Bonnie.

Freddy stumbled into the office looking all guilty.

"Mike I'm sorry, I just hate those two fooling around. If it's not Bonnie, it's Mari and the toy animatronics." He told me. I knew this cause I've screamed at Toy Chica for losing her beak and balloon boy for climbing the vents. Toy Bonnie just wants to play games so I don't yell at him. Mangle, he's well interesting. I looked at cameras and sighed, here comes Toy Bonnie.

"Heya Mike, whatcha working on?" He asked me.

"Nothing much." I replied. He sat on the desk and held up Bonnie's head.

"To Bon or not to Bon? That is my question." He laughed after he said that. I laughed too, the joke was stupid, but he's so silly who cares?

"TB man you are a crack up." I told him. He pat my head and pranced around the office. I sat and watched him dance with glee as Sapphire walked in.

"Hey you." I said to her.

"Mike I need advice."

"Advice? Is it serious Sapphy?"

"It's about Jeff." She said. I mean I gave the dude her number, what more did she want from me to do to him.

"Sapph I gave him your, number what more do you want?" I told her. She looked at me and slightly chuckled. She bit her lip to a point where her piercing was sticking out.

"How do I talk to boys?" And out it comes. She's looking for dating advice. I'm not good in this category or any other so she was technically on her own in this division. That pouting though. I can't get over that pouting. I sat there and looked at her. Toy Bonnie jumped behind her and smiled with a plan.

"I HAVE AN IDEA SAPPHIRE! YOU SHOULD ASK HIM ON A DATE HERE!"

"Here?" I thought, why here out of all these places. The animatronics won't give her privacy because of their apparent history with Jeff. I sat and sighed.

"TB, does that seem like a good idea? I mean we'd monitor them every second."

"That's the point! God Mike you're slow." Why that little- oooooooooooooo he angers me.

"Mike!" Sapphire said. "Focus! I don't know what to do. I think he keeps making passes at me."

"How so?" I said.

"He walked up to me with his friends, but there was a twist."

"Oh?" I said.

"Yeah, no Harper." She said.

"Who?"

"The ring leader to Jeff's change."

"Oh ok, what does this have to do with him making a pass?"

"He didn't call me 'stupid Sapphire' and neither did those other goons! They called me Sapph or Sapphy." She slammed her fists so hard on the desk that the cameras popped on to Faceless Bonnie in the vents.

"M-Mike m-my f-f-face...GĮVË!" Uh oh he reset. Sapphire quickly hit his switch and slammed him down the vents.

"We need to fix him NOW!" She screeched. She looked at me with a mortified look in her eyes. This is all Freddy's fault, if he would have just behaved this would have been fine.


	10. The Repairs

We sat for two hours replacing bolts and screws for Bonnie's head. I feel bad that I did rip off his face, but I was sick of them. Always fighting, screwing around, ugh. He sat casually, but sorta angry. He punched Toy Bonnie in the face.

"Hey what was that for?!" Toy Bonnie said. He then continued to bounce around happily. He turned to Toy Chica and ripped off her beak.

"HEY WE ARE NOT HAVING ANY MORE REPAIRS TONIGHT!" Toy Freddy was the maddest of all when it came to those two.

"So TF, how do you feel about babysitting them?" I asked.

"Well Fred I can understand why that make you mad. They fight a lot, but how did Mari end up on your end? He's mine." Toy Freddy had a little leash with Mari at the end.

"And this leash is because-?"

"Keeps him outta trouble."

"Aw cmon," he whined. "I didn't even do anything." He tried to pull off the leash, but didn't succeed. Toy Freddy took a tighter grip to the leash. We looked back over to Toy Bonnie juggling two party hats and Toy Chica's beak. He was doing this while singing happy birthday. Toy Freddy and I just stared at him, with his irises so small, it scared us.

"Oh my..." Sapphire just stood stunned, she then took out her phone to video tape him.

"Whatcha doing Sapph?" Mike asked.

"Posting this on my Snapchat story." She replied.

"I-I'm g-g-going t-to b-be fa-fa-famous?" Bonnie asked.

"No TB is though, but for only ten seconds." She answered. She laughed though when Toy Bonnie became more dramatical.

"Morticia, for it is your lover Gomez and I love you." He kissed Toy Chica's beak and she whimpered.

"Ewwwwwwww..." Said Toy Chica.

Toy Freddy slapped the back of his head and spun it around. He took back Toy Chica's beak and gave it back to her.

"O-ow... Painful." Toy Bonnie replied.

"A-a-are y-you a-a-a-almost d-done w-wi-with m-my h-h-he-head." Bonnie tried to feel up where his face used to be. His face was half screwed in, Mike had to put the finishing touches on it. You could hear Foxy laughing in the back, it sounded like a cat stuck in a dishwasher on fire.

"Hey where's the last screw for this?" Mike asked.

"Down my thr-throat." Marionette sat down on the present box, he faced us looking mostly at Chica.

"Ya know you look like a creep staring at me like that." She said. Sapphire looked at us and smiled.

"You guys are the best family I've ever had you guys know that right?" That made my heart melt hearing that.

"Crank, crank, squee."

We turned around and the big cap'n himself came out and sat on the cove.

"Family eh? I've seen families, never been part of one." Foxy looked at his hook and smiled.

"B-B-But y-you a-are F-Foxy." Bonnie slyly smiled what he had left of a jaw.

"Yeah he's right along with precious child here." Mangle brushed her paw against Sapphire.

"Yeah I guess I just need to learn where I stand with ye." Foxy went back behind the curtain and closed it.


End file.
